Jessica Pentangeli
Name: Jessica Pentangeli Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Poetry Club, Writing Short stories Appearance: Jessica looks rather plain, without many distinguishing features to help her stand out. Her most distinguishing detail would have to be her silky pale brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, but even then that doesn’t stick out in the eyes of others. Her eyes are brown and rather predictable while her nose is quite thin and pointy at the tip. Her lips are small and dry; her cheeks have a couple of freckles here or there and a tiny mole on the left side of her chin. Some people may consider her face cute, though Jessica wouldn’t normally pay those people the light of day. Her whole body is taller than most girls her age, standing at about 5’8”. Her body is thin though it would be very hard to tell that because her breasts, somewhere between a size C or D, seem to add a few nonexistent pounds to her overall weight. Her limbs are long but not overly long. Her arms are very thin and stringy in comparison to the buildup in her legs. Overall she weighs at about 150 lbs – nowhere near the lightest student at Bayview but certainly not the heaviest. She normally wears a tank top and baggy pants without much change. Tank tops are a favorite of hers, while she has piles of baggy pants. There are also times where she wears large sunglasses, though this happens at random intervals. Biography: Jessica has had a better life than most of the kids in Bayview can contest. Her parents are caring although they do have a tendency of assuming what Jessica wants instead of asking her. She’s smart although nothing even close to being a genius. No one seems to ever give her trouble in school, or nothing anyone would ever complain about. Her school life is uneventful, no drama or anything that normally goes with the high school experience. Maybe if there were a little more excitement in her life, she probably wouldn’t look so depressed. Simply put Jessica is not the kind of girl who ever looks at the bright side of anything. She also isn’t the kind of person who goes out of their way to start a conversation. Even when she was a baby she was quiet – not really shy per say but content with not saying anything at all. Many people who don’t know her personally will see her as a snob who thinks she’s better than everyone else. This is certainly not the case, although you could say that she sometimes neglects to think of others. Jessica simply does not socialize. She knows how to, she just doesn’t feel any need. You see, Jessica is depressed. Very depressed. She herself doesn’t know the reason why because she simply doesn’t recognize that she is depressed – if someone were to come up and ask her why she seemed sad, she would deny even feeling sad. The reason for this is simple. She just can’t get excited over life because in her own opinion life certainly isn’t anything to live for – in fact when you thing about it living life is just a waste of time. What if death had something much more exciting in store for everyone? Why should she even tire herself out in a pursuit to make life worth something? She had never understood that. She also never understood how people always go on about how great god and yet people kill so many others in his name. Sometimes during the middle of the day or when she’s sitting in bed at night, she will just begin to imagine what it’s like to be dead. This may sound normal to some people but Jessica does not see it as such. She feels like there is something major about it that she should worry about. Her outlook on life makes her personality that of a loner. She has few friends and most of those she’s broken off a long time ago. She sits alone and doesn’t talk to a soul. You really can’t blame her for it really when you know that she simply doesn’t see the point. However it’s rather impossible for her own peers to sympathize with her. Usually they just think that she’s just faking it or that she’s just exaggerating her problems in life so she could feel like she has reason to mope. So far as her own interests are concerned, writing is about all she excels in. She gets good grades in other classes, but she always aces English. Jessica finds it easy to find just the right words to use and her grammar is always perfect. Despite her obvious skill, Jessica is very critical over her poems and short stories and never shows anyone outside of the Poetry Club anything that she writes. Interests other than reading and writing are few and far between. Jessica is also very suspicious of her own peers - doubly so for the ones that seem to always be in the center of trouble. She simply thinks that people are only looking out for themselves, and that the only true friends are the ones who will jump in front of a moving train to save her. The friends she does have play it very safe – no risky business whatsoever. She could be convinced to open up, but it would take someone who she trusts quite well to be able to do that. Advantages: She keeps to herself and is very alert. If something were to happen she would let nothing out of her sight, and it would be very hard to deceive her because she simply trusts no one. She also does not shy away from squeamish things, and can be rather blunt (much to her classmates’ dismay). She is more or less not afraid of death. Disadvantages: She stays away from everyone – she has a slim number of social bonds to speak of and when it comes down to it she won’t group without a damn good reason. She is also constantly suspicious of people and may overreact to small things, making them larger than they need to be. She also has some back issues stemming from the size of her breasts, no matter how comical that detail maybe. Designated Number: Female Student no. 30 --- Designated Weapon: Pneu-Dart equipment Model 176B CO2 Powered Rifle (+8 sedatives) Conclusion: Wow! Quiet, depressed girl with a dart gun! I seriously can't wait to see that one. I kind of doubt that she'll use it, but it will still be amusing to see what she does with it. Maybe she'll just hand it to someone else and walk away? The options are innumerable! The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Ciel '''Kills: None Killed By: Jumped off a cliff Collected Weapons: Pneu-Dart equipment Model 176B CO2 Powered Rifle (+8 sedatives) Allies: Alex Jackson, Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessica, in chronological order. The Past: *A Trip to the Lake Pre-Game: *Fix *Minnesota Mallrats *People Watching *Book Pick Up V4: *Ten Shades of Grey *Mad World *Cold, Wet, and Tired *Fucking Compasses...How Do They Work? *Not What I was Expecting *Instinct *Where House? *Second Verse, Same as the First *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own *Full Circle *The City on the Edge of Forever Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica Pentangeli. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jessica was another good showing from Ciel. Like James, she was a bit more grounded than his other characters, but no less interesting for that. Jessica's story was more one of coping than anything else. She found friends where she could and just tried to keep on going, even as people she cared about died and changed. Jessica had a good stable of pregame interactions to draw upon, most notably her interest in Nick LeMonde. This helped her feel real and gave her reactions a lot more punch. It also helped her relationship with Nick; it wasn't forged purely under the stress of the island, but it was pushed further and quicker because of that (something which is actually acknowledged in their narrative more than is common in SOTF). All of this made her eventual end logical and tragic. Jessica wasn't cut out for the game, and she almost stumbled through large portions. She was aware of this, and when it got down to the wire she chose to opt out on her own terms rather than live in the chaos and death she increasingly couldn't escape. Even here, though, she was unable to get quite what she wanted, as the one closest to her betrayed her trust. Jessica's story is sad and touching, and different from a lot of what went on in V4, which makes it even more interesting. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students